The invention most closely corresponds with USPTO Class 119/702 wherein Class 119 relates to animal husbandry and sub-class 702 includes exercise or amusement devices for animals.
In its simplest form, the invention comprises a novel method of utilizing a two-piece hard rubber outer casing which is laced together with an edible rawhide material. The animal chews through the rawhide lacing and is able to gain access to user inserted treats contained inside the outer casing which dissembles after the lacing is chewed. The outer casing is sturdy enough that it may be reused multiple times.
An issue with current rawhide type chew treats or toys for pets is that large portions of rawhide are not safe for animals as they pose a choking hazard. Typical rawhide chew toys are also large and do not utilize an encasement type method which provides stimulation whereby the pet must perform process to access the treat. The inventive chew toy only allows for small portions of rawhide to be consumed at any given time. Further, the reusable casing provides an economical way for users to utilize the chew toy over and over as users can insert treats and lace the outer casing up with provided supplemental rawhide lacing.